


Mysteries At The Tent

by Star_Jelly



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other, Reverse Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: Gideon and Pacifica journey to the Tent of Telepathy to uncover the secret of their performance tricks. There they meet the Pines Twins, the tent’s star performers who aren’t willing to play nice.





	1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic that isn’t Voltron related! I know that I’m super late to the party with this one, but I’ve been getting back into Gravity Falls recently, so this kinda just came to me. This was inspired by a Reverse Falls CMV by Skitsofanacts on YouTube to the song Wolf in Sheeps Clothing. I recommend watching it, it’s really well made

Gideon furrowed his brow at the two smiling figures on the tv screen. A boy with shaggy brown hair wearing a black button up with a blue vest releasing doves into the sky and a girl with long brunette hair and dark red lipstick shooting fire from her hands. “Come visit the Tent of Telepathy!” They said enthusiastically. “Where anything is possible!” The girl said with a wink. Gideon shuddered. Something was off about those two.  
“Whatcha’ya lookin’ at, Gideon?”  
Gideon looked up to see Pacifica standing beside him and staring intently at the tv.  
“I think we should go over to that place tomorrow and have a look around. Something’s off about that place and I need to know what.”  
“But we already saw one of their shows.” Pacifica said. “And you said it was nothing but smoke and mirrors.”  
He sighed. “I know. But truth be told, I have no idea how they did any of those things. I couldn’t see any wires or mirrors or lights or anything.”  
Pacifica leaned against the chair as the tv blared. “Well, maybe it really WAS magic. Ya never know.”  
Gideon slumped back in his seat. There had to be a logical explanation for this. And he was gonna find it.

The two walked into the building adjacent the large tent sitting outside the next day. Gideon instantly shuddered as they did. The building was cold and smelled too sweet, like they had used too much air freshener on the place.  
A familiar figure stepped out of the back room. It was the girl from tv. The two could get a closer looks at her now. Her long, brunette hair was swept back with a light blue headband and she was wearing a button up jacket to match, along with a black skirt and tights. She stopped when she saw them before plastering on a red lipstick smile.  
“I’m sorry,” she said sweetly. “But the next show isn’t until 4:00. You’ll have to come back then.”  
“Actually, we’re not here for that.” Gideon said, trying to sound confident. “We were wondering if we could get a little behind the scenes tour? See how you do all those tricks?”  
The moment he’d said that, the girl’s expression changed. Her gaze became steely and intense, like she was staring into them.  
“Why would you need to know that?”  
The two spun around to see the girl’s counterpart standing behind them. His dark hair was more messy and he was sporting his signature lblavk button up and light blue vest, paired with black dress pants and dress shoes. Up close to him, Gideon and Pacifica noticed that he had a peculiar mark on his forehead, in the shape of the Big Dipper.  
There was no time to dwell on this though, as the twins encircled the two. The girl grabbed hold of Pacifica’s jacket. “A real magician never reveals her secrets. Even you two twerps should know that.”  
The boy glared at Gideon, grabbing hold of his arm. Gideon held back a whimper. He had a tight grip. “We don’t have to tell you anything.” He snarled.  
“Mabel! Dipper!”  
The twins stopped what they were doing and whipped their heads around. Just in time to see an older man approaching them. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a blue vest and a black cape.  
“What are you doing with these two?”  
The twins stammered, trying to come up with something to say. “They came in asking about our performance tricks,” Mabel began. “And I was just telling them it was against policy to tell them!”  
The man paused. “I see.” He thought for a moment, then spoke again.  
“But, no matter what, these children are our guests, and I assume we know how to treat guests?” The twins looked at their feet, avoiding the man’s piercing gaze. “Yes, Mr. Stan.”  
The man looked up at Pacifica and Gideon. “And I’m sure it would be alright if we allowed these two to look around, see some of our artifacts and tricks. So long as they’re supervised.”  
Mabel and Dipper looked st each other, then at Stan, baffled. Gideon grinned.  
“Now, let’s have them look around the front room a bit while we prepare a tour. In the meantime, I need to have a word with you two.” Dipper huffed angrily and Mabel rolled her eyes.  
As the twins left through the side door, Dipper leaned towards Gideon and snarled something that made his stomach churn:  
“This isn’t over.”


	2. The Search Begins

Mabel sat at a table, her arms folded, while Dipper stood in a corner of the room, fiddling with a deck of cards.  
“Remember what I said,” Stan said, harshly. “Never pull a stunt like that again unless you’re given permission. Am I understood?”  
Mabel rolled her eyes. “Whatever, grandpa.”  
“Yeah, it’s not that big a deal.” Dipper said, not looking up from his cards.  
“Quiet!” Stan raised a hand, fingers positioned like he was about to snap them. Mabel’s breath caught in her throat and Dipper’s stone cold expression quivered for a moment.  
“You remember what the penalty is if you disobey, don’t you?” Stan said, his voice soft and dangerous.  
Mabel let out a shaky sigh. “Yes, sir.”  
Dipper looked at his feet. Yes, sir.”  
“Good.” Stan lowered his hand. “Now I’m going to put together some standard tour. Dipper can be the one to lead it.”  
“What?!”  
Mabel giggled from her spot. “You heard him.”  
“Now remember you two: don’t try anything on these kids. If they try anything, tell me and I’ll do something about it.”  
“Yes, sir.” The twins said in unison. Dipper followed his uncle to the other room, glaring at Mabel as she eyed him, gloating silently. As soon as they had left, she stood up. “Well, I’m feeling a bit thirsty.” She walked into another room, the lounge, and snapped her fingers.

Gideon and Pacifica wandered down the halls of the building, Gideon eying his surroundings carefully while Pacifica trotted alongside him. She stopped at a photo of what looked like ancient text of some kind.  
“What do you think this means?” She asked, examining it carefully. She turned to face him and instantly collided with something. She was thrown back against the wall. She shook her head vigorously and looked at the floor. A boy sat on the floor, small and pale with bright blue hair, wearing a white button up, a blue vest and black dress pants.  
“Oh, I’m sorry!” Pacifica crouched down to help up the blue boy. “I didn’t see you there! Are you ok?”  
“I...y-yes, I think so.” He stammered, shrinking away timidly. Gideon appeared at their side.  
“I’m Pacifica.” Pacifica announced happily. “And this is—“  
“Don’t tell him!” Gideon interrupted. “He could be working for them!”  
“Remember what the book said? ‘Trust us’. Maybe we can trust him!” Pacifica grinned at the boy. He returned a shy smile.  
Footsteps nearby interrupted the trio’s exchange. “Shoot, that could be them.” Gideon muttered. “We have to keep going!” He grabbed Pacifica’s arm and pulled her in the other direction, leaving the blue boy standing there stunned.  
A clicking noise rang out, loud and sharp. The blue boy jumped. In an instant, he had appeared in another room, full of antique furniture various baubles. And SHE was sitting there, staring at him.  
“Will, make me tea.” Mabel demanded.

“Your tea, Miss.” Will murmured, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He held out a silver platter with a single teacup and saucer on it. Mabel took the cup without saying anything. She took a sip and paused as Will was walking away.  
“Will.”  
“Y-yes, Miss?”  
“It’s too sweet.” Mabel said, her voice filled with contempt.  
“Aah! I-I’m sorry, Miss! I-I can remake it if—“  
“Sit.”  
With a wave of her hand, Mabel had forced Will to his knees. She stood up, lifted the cup over her head and poured its contents onto his head. The boy whimpered as he was burned by the scalding water. Mabel chuckled.  
Just then, a voice rang out a few rooms away. Dipper came barreling into the room, panting.  
“What’s going on?” Mabel inquired.  
“They’re gone.” Dipper growled. “They’re sneaking around.”


End file.
